There are many instances when it is desirable to dissolve a gas, whether soluble or insoluble, into a fluid which may already contain other dissolved gases. For example, the macro and microbial organisms in all rivers, lakes, oceans, and all aerobic wastewater treatment processes are based on the presence of sufficient dissolved oxygen to sustain their life processes. Normally, in undisturbed bodies of water there is a rather low density of macro and micro organisms in the surface water and the limited natural absorption of oxygen from the air into the water is sufficient to maintain sufficient concentrations of dissolved oxygen in the water to sustain the life processes of that body of water. However, with increased population density and industrial activity, the associated organic water pollution causes a high microbial oxygen demand that natural oxygen aeration processes cannot begin to provide sufficient oxygen resources. Thus, artificial aeration mechanisms are required to enhance oxygen absorption.
Some specific examples of oxygenation applications are worthy of discussion. Odors at aerobic wastewater treatment facilities are associated with the inability to maintain sufficient levels of dissolved oxygen ("D.O."). In the absence of sufficient D.O., nitrates are reduced to N.sub.2 gas. In the absence of both D.O. and nitrates, strongly reducing conditions develop and sulfates are reduced to H.sub.2 S, also known as "rotten egg gas". This process can occur in any aquatic system where the oxygen demand exceeds the D.O. supply.
The high organic pollution in municipal wastewater of sewer lift stations supports a corresponding high microbial population, which, in turn, requires a high rate of D.O. to meet the demand. If the demand is not met, H.sub.2 S formation readily occurs. Consequently, sewer force mains are a common source of odor nuisance for municipal public works.
Some industries (pharmaceutical, petroleum, and chemical, for example) create significant air pollution problems in the course of aerobically treating their wastewater by the use of conventional aeration systems. The wastewaters contain significant volatile organics/solvents which are readily biodegradable if they can be retained in the aqueous phase for a sufficient time. The use of conventional aeration systems has led to the requirement that the wastewater aeration basins must be covered to capture and incinerate the off gas in order to comply with air emission regulations. The need for a covered basin arises because conventional aeration systems readily strip the organics/solvents from the aqueous phase, not allowing for a sufficient time to biograde in the liquid.
Aerobic activated sludge processes are dependent upon oxygen transfer and sludge settling and recycle in the secondary clarifiers. It is now possible to develop high concentrations of sludge concentrations within the reactors, such as with the use of aerobic fluidized beds and moving bed filters, to the point where oxygen transfer becomes the limiting factor. Specifically, high levels of D.O. are required without subjecting the sludge to high energy dissipation/turbulence conditions which could shear off the biofilms or hinder flocculent sedimentation in the secondary clarifiers.
Fish farming and shrimp production commonly occurs in large ponds. To maximize production, the ponds are operated at the edge of D.O. availability. Since a still pond absorbs very little oxygen, there exists a need for artificial aeration to sustain high levels of fish/shellfish production.
The desire to increase dissolved oxygen levels is also applicable to slow moving rivers (such as the Cuyahoga River flowing through Cleveland, Ohio, and the rivers in Bangkok and Taipei) and canals (such as the waterways of Chicago, Ill. and the canals of Amsterdam). Many industries must curtail production (to considerable economic detriment) due to insufficient D.O. in the rivers, streams, and canals to which they discharge their treated wastewaters. Odor and corrosion problems can also occur in the bottom layer of stratified lakes and reservoirs feeding hydroelectric power dams. The low D.O. levels also result in fish kills.
Systems for dissolving a gas into a fluid are not limited to dissolving oxygen in water. Other gas/fluid combinations include: hydrogenation of vegetable oils, coal liquification, yeast production, Vitamin C production, pharmaceutical and industrial aerobic bioprocesses, and other processes well known in the art.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an apparatus and method of dissolving a gas into a fluid possibly containing other dissolved gases that has application in at least the following situations:
Slow moving rivers and canals PA1 Reservoirs PA1 Fish, shrimp shellfish, and/or mussel ponds PA1 Aerobic wastewater treatment systems PA1 Sewer lift stations PA1 Wastewater industries such as the pharmaceutical, petroleum, and chemical industries PA1 Aerated lagoons PA1 Hydrogenation of vegetable oils PA1 Coal liquification PA1 Yeast Production PA1 Vitamin C product PA1 Pharmaceutical and industrial aerobic bioprocesses PA1 Ozonation of water or other fluids PA1 Dissolving xenon in fluids for injecting into the body PA1 Supersaturating eye-wash liquids with supersaturated D.O.
Conventional aeration systems either bubble air through diffusers in the bottom of the aeration tank or splash the water in contact with the air. These systems typically absorb 1 to 2 lbs. of oxygen per kilowatt hour of energy consumed. Oxygen absorption efficiency is generally not an issue with these systems because air is free. These systems are most efficient when the D.O. in the water is near zero and are progressively inefficient as the water D.O. level approaches saturation, i.e., 9.2 ppm at 20.degree. C. at sea level. Because the oxygen used in the aeration process is from the air and therefore at no cost, the costs of such systems emanates from capital costs and operating costs. The capital cost of a surface aerator capable of dissolving one ton per day of D.O. is about $40,000. The cost of power for the aerator is $70 to $140/ton of D.O. If the capital costs are amortized at 8% for a 10 year life, the total cost is approximately $87 to $157/ton of D.O.
In addition to costs, there are other disadvantages or shortcomings of conventional aeration systems. These shortcomings include: (a) low achievable D.O. concentrations of only 1 to 3 ppm; (b) high off-gas production; (c) high air stripping of volatile organic contaminants; (d) high energy dissipation in the reactor; (e) floc shear; and (f) limited D.O. supply potential.
As an alternative to conventional systems using "free" air to increase D.O. levels, systems now exist which generate or store oxygen on-site and dissolve this generated or stored oxygen into the water. Some of these systems are as economical as conventional aeration systems. Some of these systems address some of the shortcomings of conventional aeration systems. However, these systems have their own shortcomings.
For example, when high purity oxygen is being transferred into water, issues arise as to handling of dissolved nitrogen ("D.N.") already in the water. D.N. is not utilized in an aqueous environment. Air is primarily comprised of 21% oxygen and 79% nitrogen gas. When water is in contact with air for prolonged periods, the water is saturated with D.N. At 30.degree. C., the saturation concentration of D.N. in water is 16 mg/L. With conventional aeration systems, D.N. levels remain in a steady state. However, when high purity oxygen is introduced into the water, it results in a reduced D.N. partial pressure which strips the D.N. from the dissolved phase into the gas phase where it, in turn, reduces the percentage oxygen composition. The reduction in percentage oxygen composition reduces the partial pressure of oxygen in the gas phase, and the saturation concentration of oxygen, and ultimately the rate of oxygen transfer.
Thus, the presence of D.N. in the incoming water presents is a trade-off situation. If high oxygen absorption efficiency is to be achieved, the increased nitrogen gas composition in the gas phase has to be accepted. This reduces the D.O. concentration which can be achieved in the discharge. Conversely, if high D.O. levels are to be achieved in the discharge, then the stripped nitrogen in the gas phase has to be wasted to reduce its percentage composition carrying with it a commensurate ratio of oxygen gas and reducing the percentage oxygen absorption efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop an oxygenation system which manages the level of D.N. already present in the water, and which reduces the concentration of D.N. to allow for higher potential D.O. saturation (total gas composition of N.sub.2 +O.sub.2 =100%). Further, effervescent loss of highly saturated D.O. in the discharge should be prevented if the D.N. is reduced. Of course, these principles are applicable to dissolving a gas into a fluid containing dissolved gases other than dissolving oxygen in water (containing dissolved nitrogen).
Another problem associated with prior art systems is the ability of the systems to provide a protracted period of contact (generally preferred to be greater than 100 seconds) of the bubbles of oxygen (air) with the water. Prolonged contact of the bubbles helps to ensure a high oxygen absorption efficiency. Further, bubbles in the water should be controlled--the greater number of bubbles of oxygen, the greater the percentage oxygen absorption efficiency. Therefore, it is desired to provide an oxygenation system and method which fully utilizes the bubbles in the system and which prolongs the contact of those bubbles with the water to increase oxygen absorption efficiency of the apparatus.
With regard to the systems using oxygen rather than air, it is well known that high purity oxygen can be transported to the site in the form of liquid oxygen which is subsequently converted to gaseous oxygen for delivery to the oxygenator apparatus. Alternatively, on-site generation using cryogenic separation is feasible for oxygen requirements of 40 tons or more per day. Costs of liquid oxygen transported to the site fluctuates with the vagarities of site-specific conditions and the number of regional suppliers in competition, among other factors. Thus, in some instances, the cost of transported liquid oxygen may be prohibitive.
For oxygen generated using cryogenic systems, the oxygen can be produced in either the liquid or gaseous forms. If the oxygen is to be used at the same rate as it is produced, the gaseous state is preferred as it is less expensive to produce the gaseous form. However, if the generated oxygen is not used immediately, storage usually requires generation in the liquid state which significantly increases the costs associated with the generated oxygen, both as to production and due to the requirement for double-walled liquid oxygen storage tanks.
Another on-site production system is known as the pulsed swing absorption (PSA) process which utilizes pressure vessels filled with molecular sieves. A standard air compressor is used to feed the PSA device, and it generates oxygen with a 90% to 95% purity. The outlet pressure is related to the pressure of the air compressor which thus is the major cost factor in operating a PSA system. Therefore, it is desired to use the lowest possible PSA outlet pressure. In view of the available oxygen sources not based on "free" air, it is desirable to use PSA systems.
Oxygen dissolution into water is enhanced by increased pressure in the oxygen/water contactor (bubble swarm). However, the unit energy consumption is excessive if the water has to be pumped into the oxygen/water contactor, because there is no economical way to recover this energy when the water leaves the contactor. However, if the oxygen/water contactor is placed below the ground surface and pressurized by a static head of water, the water can be moved into and out of it with negligible energy--only frictional losses. Yet, the oxygen transfer is significantly enhanced without associated energy consumption for pumping to maintain the pressure.
Overall, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for dissolving a gas into a fluid which: (a) has a low capital cost; (b) has a low operating cost (kwhr/ton of gas dissolved); (c) discharges high D.O. concentrations; and (d) has a high oxygen absorption efficiency. Ideally, the system should be capable of producing a discharge D.O. of at least 30 mg/L and have an oxygen absorption efficiency of at least 80%, all accomplished with reasonable capital costs and a low unit operating cost.